


For Revenge

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets revenge. Harry doesn't mind so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> The revenge is a bit silly, but I don't think I'm _quite_ at the level where I could have pulled off the darker route. Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since they saw it, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

Harry came to slowly, burying his head into his pillow and luxuriating in the warmth of his bed. He noted, with happy surprise, that he hadn't heard the blaring ring of his alarm, which meant he still had some time to laze about in bed and adjust to the early morning sun he could feel filtering in through the curtains.

Absently, he felt a light pressure at the base of his neck, deft fingers trailing softly upward and carding gently through his messy hair. _So that's what woke me up_ , Harry thought as he pushed his head up eagerly into Draco's scratching fingers. He drew his hands above his head to the sides of his pillow, smiling in contentment at the slight stretch of his muscles.

"S'nice," he mumbled sleepily, hoping to further encourage the soothing movements.

Draco huffed in amusement, and Harry exhaled in surprise a moment later as Draco threw his leg over Harry's hip, and straddled his arse.

To Harry's chagrin, the fingers running through his hair slowly withdrew, but his sound of disappointment was swallowed by a rough intake of breath at the feeling of Draco's lips pressing against the skin behind his ear. Draco knew all about that sensitive spot and was never hesitant about taking advantage of it.

"What…" Harry trailed off, his brain momentarily fogged up as he felt the wet slide of Draco's lips and tongue making their way down the back of his neck. "What are you doing?"

Draco paused, breathing hotly against the nape of Harry's neck. "What do you _think_?" He worked his way over to Harry's right shoulder blade before biting down and sucking what would likely be a massive bruise into the sensitive skin. Harry whined at the first press of Draco's teeth, arousal flaring hot and sharp at the thought of Draco marking him. Of carrying his brand with him for days, hidden under his authoritative Auror robes.

"Now be a good boy and stay still while I have my way with you," Draco whispered seductively against his skin.

Harry flushed hotly with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal at the moniker, unconsciously spreading his legs a bit wider. He could feel Draco's smile at his response pressed into his back as Draco began making his way down Harry's spine, kissing and licking and nipping the skin in turn.

Draco's lips burned, his tongue licking a line of fire down Harry's back. A trail of ice followed him, the air impossibly cold as it replaced the wet heat of Draco mouth, caressing the faintly wet skin.

Slowly, Draco eased up off of Harry's arse, shuffling down the bed to kneel between Harry's legs, pulling the sheets down with him. He slid his hands lightly over the the sides of Harry's torso and Harry tried to squirm away from the ticklish sensation. Draco pulled Harry's hips up gently, positioning him with his chest pressed flat against the mattress and his arse in the air, knees spread suggestively.

Draco slid his hands beneath the loose fabric of Harry's pants and pulled them down, maneuvering Harry to slip them past his knees and off completely. The rustle of fabric against his cock made his arousal obvious, and he was helpless to do anything about it in his new position. Harry was totally exposed, and he had to shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself against the tide of lust he felt at Draco's appreciative gaze.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous, Harry, all laid out for me." Draco breathed out, his hands caressing the globes of Harry's arse possessively, kneading the soft flesh. "You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you. You'd beg me for it."

Harry groaned deep in his chest in response. Draco was right, Harry would let him do just about anything. He felt liquid and malleable, putty in Draco's capable hands. Hands that were currently on Harry's thighs, creeping confidently upward. His thumbs slid down the crack of Harry's arse, prising his cheeks apart, before coming to rest firmly on either side of his hole.

Draco didn't move for several long moments, just held Harry's arse open, and Harry couldn't fight the blush creeping down his neck at the thought of Draco staring at him _there_. Harry was definitely no blushing virgin, but he still had a hard time with putting himself so out there. He clenched down instinctively, his hole fluttering at the vulnerable display.

Harry focused on holding his body still, tight with the impatience, his breath already speeding up in anticipation of what was coming. Finally, Draco moved, blowing lightly against him before Harry heard him spit, and felt a glob of wetness hit the top of his arse, sliding wetly down his crease. Draco's thumb trailed through the liquid, teasing the sensitive skin before moving down to circle Harry's puckered entrance.

Harry gasped, every nerve ending coming to life beneath Draco's touch, pleasure zinging up his spine with each measured circle. Harry wriggled his bum enticingly, hoping to encourage deeper penetration.

Draco pressed in lightly, a barely there pressure gliding the tip inside. He rolled his thumb back and forth suggestively against the tight grip of Harry's arse, moving in tantalizing, teasing motions. His other hand briefly left his arse, returning a moment later to spread him open as another spit-slick thumb began to tease the edge of his hole. Delicately, both thumbs pressed inward, stopping before the first knuckle, pressing and pulling the skin apart. Draco spit again, this time directly onto Harry open hole, humming appreciatively at the sight.

Harry felt unbearably open, wet and filthy and so turned on he thought he would explode. He could feel the wetness dripping out of his hole, sliding down his balls, leaving a cold trail in its wake. The thought should probably disgust him, but his arousal just flared brighter, and his heart raced in his chest.

" _Look_ at you," Draco murmured thickly, "You're desperate for it, aren't you? Merlin, you want it, don't you, Harry? Want my fingers? My cock?"

Harry wriggled again, a whine escaping his throat as he silently begged Draco to _do something_ , anything. He must have been listening because the hand disappeared again a second later, and Harry heard the familiar snap of a cap. Pulling his thumb away, Draco moved his hand to hold his cheeks more fully apart as a slick finger circled his hole briefly before it slipped easily inside.

"Fuck. _Yes_ ," Harry moaned, clenching down on the solid feel of Draco inside him. Draco had such lovely, long fingers; they were practically made for this. He twisted his wrist, scraping the pad against Harry's sensitive walls, dreamy waves of pleasure spiraling throughout Harry's body with each gorgeous press. Draco pumped in and out a few more times before withdrawing completely, quickly returning with more lube, and a second finger.

It burned just a bit with two, but Harry relished the ache, arching slightly back into it. Draco hummed in approval, crooking his fingers downward to stroke against Harry's prostate, tapping an uneven beat against the bundle of nerves. 

Harry jerked at the sensation, pushing back against those clever fingers as the hot fire of arousal building in his groin was stoked higher. Harry's cock was hard and heavy between his legs and he desperately craved for some kind of friction. He almost moved his hand down to wank himself, but the thought of Draco's displeasure stilled his hand.

Harry's attention was brought back to his arse as Draco withdrew his fingers entirely before corkscrewing them back in, finger-fucking Harry at a leisurely pace, brushing against his prostate seemingly at random.

"You take it so well, Harry," Draco crooned, his fingers picked up speed, their pace unrelenting.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but all that left his mouth was a muffled keen. He was rocking steadily back now onto Draco's fingers, clenching his arse on every slick slide out of his hole. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears, pumping through his veins with each too-fast beat of his heart as pleasure radiated down to his toes. A strand of precome dripped from the tip of his cock, connecting it to the mussed sheets below.

More. He needed more. Needed to feel the thick heat of Draco's cock sliding into him, stealing his breath, fucking him until he came. Hard.

"Draco! Will you fuck me now?" Harry asked desperately, finally catching a breath. "I need you to fuck me, Draco. I need to come. Want to come on your cock."

"Oh, Harry," Draco said sympathetically, pulling his fingers free with a dirty pop.

Harry heard the sound of the lube cap and the telltale noises of Draco slicking himself up. He canted his hips, presenting himself, and preparing to feel the blunt, spongy head of Draco's cock against his hole.

When it came, it was large and blunt, but instead of the hot press of Draco, the object was cold and plastic-hard.

Harry twitched in surprise, but Draco increased the pressure, sliding the object in at a slow, steady pace. _Butt plug_ , Harry thought, as he felt it get larger the farther Draco pressed it inside of him.

Harry exhaled wetly into his pillow, clenching his hands in the sheets by his head as he focused on relaxing and taking the entire plug. _Fuck_ , it was big, and Harry had to fight the urge to tighten up against the foreign object. They hadn't used the plug much, and Harry wasn't used to the unforgiving feel of the silicone, but his arousal hadn't diminished. It wasn't quite as good as Draco's cock, but it was something big and hard sliding into his arse and he was desperate to be filled. Draco twisted the plug slightly, brushing it against his prostate, and Harry couldn't stop a loud moan from escaping his mouth.

Finally, just when Harry was starting to worry about the increasing circumference, the widest part of the plug popped inside, and the flared base came to rest snugly against Harry's arse.

"Beautiful," Draco marvelled, squeezing Harry's bum reverently before Harry felt his weight lift off of the bed. 

"What?" Harry asked, dazedly, after several moments had passed and Draco hadn't returned. He turned slightly to look at Draco and shivered at the pleasurable feeling of the plug moving inside him. "Is that all? Don't you want to fuck me?"

"Not right now," Draco replied breezily, pulling on a pair of crisp, grey trousers. "Maybe later, if you're good."

"Why not?" Harry pleaded, distress coloring his tone. He thought he _was_ being good, earlier, with the not moving and the letting Draco have his way with him and not even touching himself like he so desperately wanted. He felt so full and his cock was still so hard and he didn't understand what was happening.

"Revenge," Draco said simply, smoothing out the creases in his newly donned robe.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?"

"For dinner last week."

Harry stared at him blankly

"Don't give me that look! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Last Saturday when we ate dinner at the Manor, and you couldn't keep your _hands_ to yourself. You got me _hard_ in front of my _parents_. It was the most horribly uncomfortable meal of my life, and you were just sitting there, fellating your spoon and giving me those heated looks."

Harry blinked up at him.

"So your revenge is to finger me open and fit me with a plug?" Harry questioned, smiling at the memory of Draco's flushed face, his entire body tight with the effort of controlling himself in front of his parents. So _maybe_ he deserved a little bit of payback, Harry thought, turning onto his back and cursing under his breath as the butt plug rubbed against his prostate, but that didn't mean he had to accept it laying down, so to speak. He reached for his cock, giving it a slow, sure stroke. If Draco wasn't going to help, he'd just do it himself, he mused, pleased with his ability to cleverly maneuver around Draco's attempt at "revenge". Besides, his alarm still hadn't gone off yet, which meant he had plenty of time to indulge in a leisurely wank.

Draco glanced over, his eyes raking over Harry naked form in frank admiration, before giving him a small, devious smile. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Harry asked, as he clenched his arse on the next upstroke of his fist, groaning loudly at the sweet, dual sensations.

"Well, for one thing, I turned off your alarm, earlier." He cast a quick _Tempus_. "You have to be at work in approximately 10 minutes, so I wouldn't waste any of that time wanking off."

"What the fuck, Draco!" Harry shouted as he darted out of bed, forgetting about the plug entirely and almost falling over when he straightened up and the heavy weight settled more firmly inside of him, a rush of pleasure cascading down his legs.

"And the plug?" Harry demanded, summoning his clothes, "You don't seriously expect me to wear it to work, do you?"

"Well that's the _other_ thing." Draco stepped up to Harry, pushing the hair back from his face, thumb caressing his scar sweetly. 

"If you can make it to lunch without wanking, _and_ without removing the plug," he paused, leaning in to give Harry a wet, filthy kiss, sucking suggestively on his tongue and scraping Harry's bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away.

"If I make it that long, then what?" Harry breathed, eyes focused on Draco's wet lips.

"Then I'll fuck you in your office on your lunch break."

Harry inhaled sharply. He hadn't even told Draco about that fantasy yet.

Draco continued, "I'll bend you over your big desk, fold those Auror robes up over your back, and fuck you bare until you scream, until you come all over that paperwork you hate filling out so much," Draco smoothed his hands down Harry's back, squeezing his arse and running a finger around the puffy rim of his hole, stretched wide around the base of the plug. "Leave you with my come dripping out of your arse, all down your thighs. I know how much you love that."

He did love that, Harry thought idly. Loved being fucked upon, his hole wet and used, the dirty slide of come and lube dribbling out of him. Loved it even more when Draco fucked it back inside of him with his fingers, keeping him full up. Or when Draco licked him out afterwards, tongue soothing his sore rim, mouth sucking his come right back out of Harry. He swayed slightly, eyes unfocused as he imagined all the dirty possibilities.

Draco grabbed his face and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. His fingers found the mark he'd left earlier on Harry's shoulder-blade and pressed down gently, eyes darkening when Harry whimpered in response.

"But you've got to be good," Draco reminded him backing away and heading for the door.

He could do that, Harry thought. It was only a few hours, he could definitely hold off for a few hours.

From the hallway, Draco yelled, "And you've got seven minutes until you're late!"

Harry quickly bent over to pull on his pants, cursing loudly as the plug was jostled once more. His cock was still hard and aching, the the thick line of it clearly visible through his trousers. _Thank Merlin for robes_ , he reflected as he walked toward the Floo.

He braced himself as he grabbed a handful of powder, certain that his movements would cause some awkwardly pleasurable friction.

It was going to be a long few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
